Underground Kings
by scarlettaffairs
Summary: Caroline Forbes' weekdays are pretty mundane, but when night falls, cars, speed, and that rush of adrenaline is all she looks forward to, especially if she's racing against him. (AU/AH/One Shot)


**A/N: I have a weakness for _The Fast and The Furious_ and in tribute to the latest franchise release, Klaus and Caroline needed to be street racers because it would be awesome.**

* * *

Caroline could barely keep her balance as she washes her face. How long was she up last night? She doesn't remember.

Instead, sounds of engines roaring and tires screeching from the events of last night ran across her mind. She didn't race and typically she doesn't see the appeal of attending such events unless she's a participant, but it was Bonnie's first race and she had to be there for one of her best friends. She landed third place and lost a grand, but not bad for a novice. She smiled at the thought. Bonnie has the knowledge of cars down to a T, but when it comes to actually driving one…not so much. The young woman still has a lot to learn.

Caroline shook from her reverie when she heard her alarm go off for the third time that morning.

_Time for work._

Since she was a kid, Caroline has always been fascinated with cars, especially when she has Bonnie who constantly talks about it like a walking encyclopedia and has parents who owns an auto shop. On the other hand, Caroline couldn't wait to get behind a wheel. At sixteen she obtained her license, but was also issued her first speeding ticket the same day driving her mother's car.

"I'm heading out. See you tonight!" Caroline yelled to her mother while exiting the house and popped a piece of toast in her mouth.

"Don't let me catch you walking in at four in the morning this time!" Caroline faintly heard her mother's retort while she got into her car, but chose to ignore it as usual.

Caroline started racing at the age of 20. Word of street racing began surfacing amongst her friends and acquaintances and she couldn't be more interested. At first her friends discouraged the idea since it's a dangerous hobby and _illegal_, but if it meant even the smallest chance of getting away from her reality, she'll take it.

She may be the only child in her immediate family, but Caroline considers her friends her family too, and because she's always around them, her mother's protectiveness never ceases for her. She repeatedly got herself into trouble for skipping classes during high school to spending time learning how to drive or helping out at Bonnie's shop. When she finally graduated, she wanted to major in auto mechanics or start working right away with cars, but her mother protested. She spent the first year of college with an undeclared major, but because of her lack of interest and grades dropping, somehow she was able to convince her mom that perhaps some time off school is what she needed to reflect on her life choices and aim for another career.

For the time being, Caroline has a nine to five job at an office. It's been four years since she left college, but Caroline still hasn't figured out what else she wanted to do. All she wanted was to drive. And drive _fast_.

Sharp rays of sunlight were seeping through the half-closed dusty blinds. Caroline has been filing documents and answering calls nonstop and she wants a break. If her mom actually has evidence of her nightly races, she would know that this job wasn't necessary much to her impressive winnings, but alas this façade is must. As Caroline opens another document, she feels her phone vibrate.

"_There's another race tonight. You in?"_ Elena's text message flashed on her screen.

"_Is HE racing?"_ Caroline replied.

Seconds later, Elena responded, _"Definitely."_

"_Count me in._"

If ever a race involves _him_, Caroline was competing without question. Klaus Mikaelson is her rival. However, he begged to differ considering their standings. He won frequently against her, and sometimes when she won, she swears he lets her out of torment. One of these days she'll best him fair and square and it could be tonight. Caroline continues typing and couldn't wait to clock out.

* * *

"Someone's looking hotter than usual." Bonnie observed while sitting on her bed. It took a couple of outfits to try on, but Caroline finally made a decision.

"I always dress to kill," Caroline eyes her from the mirror.

"It is because of someone named, hmm, I don't know, Klaus?" Bonnie teased.

"Please, he wishes." Caroline replied while adjusting her dress.

"Well, it's like you're putting yourself out there," which made Caroline turn around while Bonnie gave a knowingly look.

"You know every bone in my body despises him. He's an ass."

"A hot piece of ass." Bonnie countered.

Caroline made a face towards her, "You're dating his brother, Bon."

"What? You have to admit that the Mikaelsons are fine. Their gene pool—" Bonnie stopped at midway and fanned herself.

Caroline just rolled her eyes in disgust.

"Don't deny it. I know that you always had a bit of a crush on Klaus when were kids, and especially when he came back."

"Let's not dwell on that." Caroline closed her eyes while trying to shake off any memory of it.

"I'm just saying. Sometimes I feel like it isn't just some race between you two." Bonnie wiggled her eyebrows.

"Okay, enough. We have to get going. You know I refuse to be late!" Caroline started gathering her things and tidied a little around her room.

"Kol just texted me. We still have about half an hour until the race."

"Yeah, but I cannot wait to see my baby. I haven't driven her in days." Caroline's eyes sparkled. Her car has been in Bonnie shop for days since her last race.

"Alright let's go. Elena and Katherine are already at The Spot with the Salvatores."

Caroline's 1971 Jensen Interceptor was her work of art. When she started working and was able to save up, her priority was investing in a car she'd race with and her winnings only added to customizing it as much as she can.

When they reached Bonnie's garage, Caroline immediately headed to her car and lifted the hood. _Perfect,_ she thought to herself and smiled proudly.

"She's all ready to go." Bonnie commented.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Caroline slid into her driver's seat with a big smile.

The Spot is simply the hush-hush code for wherever the current race was being held at. It changes from time to time to avoid law officers.

Caroline drove through the rows of cars all lined up for display and a crowd hollered towards her, but quickly diminished when an even larger crowd was heard screaming not too far away. _Ugh, Klaus_. Caroline snorted.

Bonnie didn't have to point out where to meet everyone up thanks to the crowd that collected around Klaus and all their friends. "You're lucky I can tolerate being around their family because you're dating Kol, and Katherine is practically engaged to Elijah." Caroline stated.

"And I love you every day for it!" Bonnie giggled as she stepped out to greet her boyfriend.

Caroline was still in her seat, but her eyes instantly met with Klaus' whose gaze was fixated on her the moment she parked. He was seated on the hood of his car and took another drag of his cigarette. Caroline shivered and when she stepped out, and any indecent thoughts that might have crossed her mind were instantly erased when she saw his "Original" groupie attempting to flirt with him. "The Originals" is what the Mikaelson street racers were notoriously known as. They were the best of the best, aside from Caroline, whose skills and potential were recognized the night she first raced and won against Kol.

"Caroline, you made it!" Elena and Katherine approached her and exchanged hugs with each other.

"I wouldn't miss it." Caroline grinned and crossed her arms.

"Of course she wouldn't because Klaus is racing tonight as well." Katherine glanced suggestively which Caroline didn't miss.

Elena was oblivious to what her sister implied and was just excited for Caroline. "This might be the night!"

Before she could respond, she heard him say her name and another shiver ran down her spine. _Relax, Caroline, you got this._ She turned around and gave him a forced smile as he approached her.

"I see you made it in one piece." Klaus taunted.

"I hope you didn't expect any less of me." Caroline contested.

"Never, love." Curse that accent of his. Caroline and Klaus grew up in the same neighborhood and no one can recall what provoked their hostility towards each other. It didn't matter they shared the same circle of friends and their interest in cars. They just didn't get along. Then during high school, Klaus was sent off to boarding school in London, and when he returned to Los Angeles, he picked up an English accent and came back _hot_. Sexy too, if Caroline would ever admit it out loud.

"You're not trying to back off are you?" Caroline half-suppressed a laugh.

"I just wanted to make sure I have a worthwhile competition this evening." Klaus took another step closer until their faces were just a few inches apart.

Oh how her blood boiled when he speaks. "You'll know it was a challenge once I claim that hunk of metal over there as my prize," she pointed towards his car.

"Let's just get this race started, shall we?" Klaus smirked earning a scoff from Caroline, while he walked back to his car.

"Don't let him get to you, Caroline." Bonnie assured as Caroline got into her driver's seat.

"Yes, darling, try not to! Although the sexual tension back there says otherwise," Kol joked while Bonnie scolded him.

"Guys, let's not waste anymore time before Damon picks up any cops headed our way." Elena pointed out to Damon who was sitting in his car listening intently to the police scanners. With that, everyone dispersed and gave Caroline room to drive.

When Caroline reached the starting line, she also noticed a regular racer and unfamiliar face against them as well.

"The cheerleading section is that way, honey." The guy mocked.

Caroline just gave him a look of dismissal and Klaus who was right beside her couldn't help but chuckle. That guy must be new he thought.

"I wouldn't get too cocky, mate." Klaus spoke loud enough for the guy to hear while Caroline focused straight ahead with a smug look on her face.

She began tuning out the crowd and the noises with her music blasting even though all she can concentrate on is the sound of her beloved engine as she waited for a signal.

Rebekah, Klaus' sister, approached as the racer starter and eyed all the drivers while giving them a nod. "Ready?" Rebekah raised both her arms, "Set?

"GO!" All four cars immediately drove off from the starting line in a blink of an eye.

Klaus was leading with Caroline tailing right behind him. They were racing on the quiet neighborhood streets just miles outside the city core.

The blond who mocked her earlier was driving right beside her. "Give it up, beautiful. This isn't your scene!" He honked.

Caroline had to teach this guy some manners and made a sharp right turn almost as if to hit into him, "You're crazy!" he cried out and he was thrown off course crashing his car in a pile of bushes.

Klaus witnessed the whole thing on his rear view mirror. He did warn the poor lad.

Caroline tailed Klaus again, but shifted gears in time speed up beside him. "Now let's see what you got Klaus," swerving his way just like how she distracted the unfortunate guy earlier.

Klaus lost his focus and made a 360º turn. Now in first place, Caroline instantly remembered why she does this. There was nothing like driving to her. Nothing else mattered. Not the competition, not the boring life she leads in front her mother, and not even Klaus. Only this moment of pure bliss.

The finish line was now in sight and Caroline could almost taste it. She shifted gears once more to accelerate further. Her eyes radiated excitement, but it was too soon as she saw Klaus pass her with a Cheshire grin, and instantly broke her stupor while he crosses the finish line.

_Damn._

Caroline parked her car and huffed in frustration. She saw her friends approach her and then noticed the crowd parading around Klaus in congratulations.

"There, there." Bonnie tried to console her.

"So close!" Caroline groaned. Just then sirens after sirens were heard and that was everyone's cue. Everyone swiftly ran towards their cars to make their escape. Caroline sped off without another glance.

How the cops don't catch on to their activities earlier, she'll never know. Thankfully, the police cars don't update their vehicles around here and she easily sped pass them and were out of sight.

She drove deeper into the outskirts of the city to an abandoned warehouse by the water. Sometimes she stopped by here after a race. It was relaxing.

When Caroline stepped out she heard another car approaching to a stop. She didn't have to second-guess who was walking towards her.

"How'd you know where to find me?" She questioned.

"I always know where to find you, sweetheart."

"Creepy much?" Caroline raised an eyebrow as she faced him and he just smiled. "I already contributed my share of cash before the race, so if you're here to collect your _other_ prize, I don't think so. Leave me alone," she scowled.

"I haven't once heard a complaint," he argued in a low soft voice and walked towards her until they were face to face.

"We said last time was last time." Caroline sighed. "Kol and Katherine are getting suspicious."

"Kol is Kol, and Katherine is Katherine." He replied passively and tucked loose strands of hair behind her ear.

"Bonnie is suspicious too." Her breath hitched and she looked at him.

"I would suppose so. She is your best friend after all." He smiled.

"Still," she inched closer.

"Still, what?" He also moved forward.

"It's still not right…"

"That's what feels good about it." Their noses touched.

"I hate you." It was barely a whisper and Klaus took this opportunity to lean down and capture her lips in a deep kiss. It was never gentle between them. It was always rough and they preferred to keep it that way.

When Klaus discovered that Caroline hung around this abandoned area after a race, he always met up with her and pestered her about everything and anything to get a rise out of her. Although, since he returned from London, he behaved differently, and Caroline suspected his insults had other intentions.

She became aware that she had his attention, and that he wanted it to reciprocate. One night, Caroline finally gave in due to the sexual frustrations. Initially, she felt cheap, but never had he made her feel any lesser of a woman. He knew how to touch her in all the right places and he was expert kisser.

Caroline moaned for the nth time into their kiss and separated for air. The hands that were playing with his hair suddenly dropped to his belt and began fumbling with the buckle. "Klaus," she managed to slip through raspy breaths.

"Always so impetuous, just like when you race," he said between wet kisses on her jaw. "Patience is key, love." He nibbled her earlobe.

"Don't tell me how to race." She scoffed while finally unbuckling his belt. Before she could unzip his pants, Klaus pushed her hands away and hoisted her up on the hood of her car.

"Maybe I should teach you a few things so you might actually have a fighting chance." He started stroking her thighs and Caroline couldn't evoke a response.

Heat immediately pooled below Caroline's waist and welcomed more of his touches by wrapping her legs around him. It seemed Klaus read her mind when he carried her to the backseat of the car. He then removed his shirt pulling it from his nape, and the act alone caused Caroline to ache further with desire while she ogled his deliciously toned torso.

_Could he be any sexier right now?_

Klaus raised her dress up, but before he could claim his reward, a sound escaped his throat when Caroline tugged his pants off and slipped a hand through his boxer briefs to wrap her hands around him.

"Keep at it and this would be over before you know it." He quivered.

Caroline reveled in the reactions she could trigger from him. "The great Klaus Mikaelson is trembling underneath my touch?" she teased. He quickly silenced her with another kiss and finally had the chance remove her underwear. Caroline panted when she felt him touch her and felt a wave of euphoria before she was even there. She ruffled his hair while kissing him and he toyed with her silken folds.

His mouth slid from hers and settled in her collarbone earning a shudder from her. His fingers found a rhythm, while his free hand squeezed a breast through her top. "I want you to come for me."

Her body started vibrating alongside the moans she was eliciting. She was so close and in mere seconds she climaxed while yelling out his name, but Klaus was far from over. He removed the last piece of clothing he had on and position his length at her entrance. With a swift thrust, Caroline jerked her head backwards not even able to fully recover from her high.

Even though they've been sleeping together on and off for months, the sensation she is currently feeling always felt fresh. It was never dull with Klaus and perhaps that's why she couldn't stay away. He was becoming her drug and maybe she only claimed to hate him because that's the only sentiment she's always had towards him. Despite that, it doesn't mean she's planning to delve into any other feelings anytime soon.

* * *

Caroline struggled to open her door and after a couple of misses she finally unlocked it. She pushed it open as slowly as she could, but once she got in to shut the door, she lost control of her strength and accidently closed it with a thud. _Shit._ Her mother would have awoken from that for sure.

Regardless, she moved stealthily as she could towards her room hoping that her mother wouldn't confront her. In a couple of hours she has to get ready for work and Caroline just wants to sleep.

_Until the next race._

* * *

**A/N: I'm not super technical with cars. I did as much research as I can, so excuse any errors.**

**Let me know what you all think!**


End file.
